Sacrilege
by zimovich
Summary: A short story of two of my original characters:BElf holy priest Pharyan Lighterseeker and his baby brother Phaellava (a future psychopathic killer who's ensalved to Espiratio, an original Nathrezim). Incest scenatio contained.


命运对待凡人向来公平。

对于光明寻求者家族而言，长子法睿安是一个祝福，而次子斐尔拉瓦却成了一个诅咒。他的眼睛大而明亮，视力却差得只能看清凑到他面前的人脸。从未褪去的高烧也烧坏了他的鼻腔与一边的耳膜，衰弱的心肺与脆弱的骨骼令这个活泼的幼子无法踏出家门半步，甚至难以离开自己的小卧室。

他们的母亲赫丝缇雅终日忧愁地抱着这个残疾的孩子哭泣，而她怀中的斐尔拉瓦却总在精神十足地咯咯傻笑。

法睿安相信照顾与治愈这个可怜而幼小的弟弟是圣光交予他的任务。他一如既往微笑着将婴孩搂进怀里，温柔耐心地擦掉糊在那红彤彤嘴唇上的鼻涕与血丝。

斐尔拉瓦挥舞着的小手抓住了他的拇指。而那一刻圣光照进了他心里。

他亲吻着斐尔拉瓦冰冷的额头。他再次听到了圣光的声音，那声音仿佛来自他自己。

—只有永恒的死亡能够拯救你的兄弟。

流入心底的泪水中生长出动摇的枝条，从心脏的空洞处蔓延，绽开出漆黑细小的疑之花。

怀疑。

怀疑是信仰的死敌。

"在谈生意之前，你需要先取悦我。"

乌鸦似的恶魔这么说过。而他确实得到了取悦。

法睿安跪在厄斯匹拉肖的利爪之下，温顺地吞吐着鸦形恶魔胯下紫黑色的阴茎。尽管恶魔的阳物与体型同样硕大无朋，令他的嘴边和脸颊上都沾上了粘稠的体液，法睿安的面容仍如死水般平静从容，仅于眉间藏着一丝难以发觉的厌倦。而他的口活功夫熟稔得令厄斯匹拉肖也感到了惊奇。

"看你的样子我还以为你是个…处男。"

主动咽下从灼热顶端冒出的大股白液，法睿安喘息着抹去嘴边的残汁，露出一贯迷惑性的微笑。"只有嘴不是。高阶牧师们倾向于用不会留下痕迹的方法解决问题。"

厄斯匹拉肖硫磺色的眼睛里流露出了说不出是赞赏还是讥讽的神情。"在召唤我打算做坏事的精灵里面，你是我最中意的一个，"他伸出鸟爪般的手，捏住法睿安瘦削的下颌，"说吧，美人，你有什么请求？说出来，我再考虑我的条件。"

"你是亡者国度的偷渡贩子，厄斯匹拉肖，我召唤你自然是为了复活死者，这你比我更清楚。"

硫磺色鸦眼的目光在灵床上屏息沉睡的年轻遗体上停留了一刻，又回到了法睿安脸上。

"噢，我可看过太多这样的场景了。许多牧师的能力及不上他们的野心，而你并非其中之一，命运编织者。你绝非普通的牧师，而是个该死的天佑者 （Favoured Soul）。你甚至不需要祈祷就能得到圣光的垂怜，不是吗？我相信对你而言，复活一具小男孩的尸体算不上多么困难的事吧。"

"我终究仅是个凡人，圣光微不足道的仆从。"法睿安垂下眼帘答道，乌黑的睫毛令他松石色的瞳孔如一池深潭般泛着水光，谦卑又哀愁。"圣光会令我的心对苦痛 更加敏感。而这遗体的主人对我而言太重要，我的爱，我的痛苦与恐惧令我的心不住颤抖，任何一点差错都会扭曲复活的效果，光凭我一人的力量实在难以承担如此 重大的责任。"

恶魔低声笑了起来。"哦，你这个狡猾的萨亚德，"他的利爪在法睿安柔软的嘴唇上来回碾磨，"你这个狡猾又淫荡的婊子。你的言辞隐瞒了真相，你的感情却是真 挚的，因此才更为可怕。男人也好，女人也好，谁能不被真挚的爱迷惑？你生来属于黑暗与欲望，属于我们的一员，却被光明选做了宠儿，何等讽刺，何等浪 费…"

法睿安微笑着含住了那长满肮脏鳞片的手指，一如先前那样热烈地吮吸舔舐着，任凭厄斯匹拉肖锋利的指甲划破他的舌尖与嘴唇。深红的血滴落在地上，如一枚封缄秘密的蜡印。

"厄斯匹拉肖…我需要你的力量。"

他喃喃轻语道，艳丽的青蓝色眼眸仿佛具有着凝滞心智的魔力，令恐惧魔王也难以移开目光。

"请拯救他，请找回斐利的灵魂。他是我的一切，为了他我可以将一切献上…我的血，我的命，我的力量，我的身体和灵魂，想要什么你都请随意拿去—只要你能把他…把我的弟弟，完好地带回来。"

厄斯匹拉肖硫磺色的双眼骤然被兴致点亮。"Zeni, Zenith！"他咧开了鸟喙般突出的嘴，"赞美我的耐心，这桩生意终于有了点意思！你不知道你们凡人有多么愚昧无聊，我已经受够了让你们哭哭啼啼合家团 聚幸福美满直到下地狱的戏码。可你不一样，我亲爱的命运编织者，你总是能比凡夫俗子高出一个境界，我可真他妈喜欢你这一点—"

"恕我迟钝，我不知道发生了什么，令你这样雀跃？"

法睿安谨慎地提问。而厄斯匹拉肖紧紧箍住了他的腰，令他无法向后退去。

"你所钟爱的这具尸体…他曾经是你的小情人，不是么？"

法睿安僵硬的笑容了无痕迹地消失了，就像冰凌溶于静水。"你在胡说什么？"

"这话真伤我的心，我只是诚实地指出了你那被忽视被压抑的冲动，命运编织者。"

"织命者编织生命，而不是命运！"法睿安恼火地提高了音量，"而且我并没有你说的那些'冲动'，恶魔，我因圣光的回响而平静，因与我家人的共处而满足，无需忽视或压抑什么—"

"哦！可你爱他，不是吗！"

"我当然爱他！他是我的弟弟！"

"不不不—你爱他的程度可远远超过了兄弟的范畴，我的法睿安，我傲慢又圣洁的小美人，你像守贞的寡妇迷恋青春年少的儿子一样渴求着这具尸体的主人；你渴 望他用那娇嫩得像金丝雀羽毛一样的嘴唇亲吻你的嘴唇，吮吸你的乳头和阴茎；你渴望被那双从未触摸过肮脏世界的小手拥抱、抚摸；你渴望被他稚嫩的阳物一次又 一次贯穿，在你们父母的面前，在伟大的圣坛上，众目睽睽之下—"

"够了！"

法睿安怒吼道，用力挣脱了厄斯匹拉肖利爪的钳制。他退了两步到斐尔拉瓦的遗体旁，俊美的脸上一片通红。

"我根本不该对你这样的恶魔报以希望，这样—低劣，肮脏，满口胡言的…"

"满口胡言？"厄斯匹拉肖不赞同地发出了嘘声。"我是你深潜的欲望，命运编织者。你的心在我面前一览无余，赤裸得就像他在你梦中—"

"住嘴！你给我闭嘴！"

极度的羞耻与震惊令法睿安无意识地落下了泪水，颀长优雅的身躯瑟瑟发抖。

"我对他的爱…我对斐利…"

没有人知道他头脑深处的隐秘幻想，甚至连他自己也—因为自欺欺人的抗拒与克制而—无从得知。他喜爱触碰斐尔拉瓦柔软温热的皮肤，喜爱被那双与自己相同 的青蓝色眼睛满怀憧憬之情地注视，被那细瘦乏力的小手依赖地拥抱。他甚至教会了他的弟弟如何亲吻—尽管那落在他嘴唇上的吻像小狗的舔舐一样，不带半点邪 念。

"我…爱他…"

可这纯洁的爱意已被扭曲。

—只有永恒的死亡能够拯救你的兄弟。

此时此刻，他才惊觉自己居然已污秽至此，堕落至此。圣光拒绝回应他的祈求，大约也是因为唾弃他深埋心底的邪念。

泪水不受控制地从指缝中涌出。法睿安跪在灵床一侧，如重伤垂死的野鹿般哭泣，先前高傲矜持的气势已全数散尽。他在模糊的泪水中看见面前斐尔拉瓦求救般微微张开的手指，出于多年满怀爱意的习惯伸出手，去想将它捂在掌心，却又如碰上火炭似的缩回了胳膊。

但心碎般的疼痛席卷而来，仅是数秒的犹豫，他又颤抖着伸出手，将手掌温柔地覆在那青白现骨的手背上。

"他是我的弟弟。斐利…斐尔拉瓦…只是我的弟弟。"

"而你仍然想让我复活他。"

不再咄咄逼人地直视着鸦形的恶魔，法睿安紧握着掌中骨瘦如柴的手，凝望着死去的弟弟平静的面容。他的声音嘶哑而苦涩，微弱得几不可闻。

"那些肮脏的欲望与情感…我会亲手将它们埋葬掉。他还什么都不知道。他什么都不会知道。我不能…我不能失去他。这比杀死我自己更加痛苦。"

"哦不，别对着我忏悔，可怜的美人，你那漂亮的嘴更应该用来吞咽男人的命根子，或者淫叫得像个被焚烧的女巫一样，而不是吐出这些让人听了就硬不起来的词 语。我可不是你那迂腐无聊的圣光主子。我一向乐于成人之美—尤其是像你们这种扭曲的关系。我可以替你跑一趟亡魂最爱去的那些酒吧和沙龙，去把你亲爱的小 情人揪回家，但是，当然，有三个条件。"

"你说。"法睿安无力地应道，对于恶魔冒犯的言辞已木然无应。

"第一，他获得的寿命，自然得从你的寿命里削减。"

"很合理。"

"第二，与你大概听说过的其他纳斯雷兹姆不同，我非常慷慨。我会一并赐予他强大并且不殆的力量，但他将承载我的烙印，作为我在凡人位面的忠实仆从。"

"…你要让他做什么？"

"别紧张，只是些杀人放火投毒之类的清理工作…他会以此为乐的。"

恶魔得意地盯着法睿安紧绷的面孔与因粗重呼吸起伏的胸膛。他当然感觉得到这个精灵牧师心中的愤怒，瞎子都能感觉得到—但他丝毫不担心对方会对他的条件提出异议。

能够召唤出他的凡人都有着强大的力量、聪慧的头脑与绝望的心。但无论是多强大聪慧的人，一旦陷入绝望，就有了无穷让步的可能。

不出所料，法睿安很快克制住了情绪。他的声音又恢复了先前的平淡。

"只要不伤害到他。"

"哎呀，好得很，你真是个称职的兄长，体贴的情人！"厄斯匹拉肖夸张地叫道，"那么第三个条件，想必对你来说也毫无难度。"

恶魔长满枯萎羽毛的脸上再次露出了那种难以辨识是喜悦还是残忍的，狰狞的表情。

"让他操你。让他操你操得射满你的小穴。"

法睿安顿时瞪大了眼睛，厌恶得连端正的面容都随之扭曲。"你疯了吗！他离成年还早得很，只是个什么都不懂的孩子！你让我恶心—"

厄斯匹拉肖低沉地笑起来，将鸟喙形的大嘴咧得更开。

"你的本质是个连萨亚德都自叹不如的骚货，命运编织者，我知道你的一切。你明明就想要这么做，你贞洁而饥渴的身体长久地在为这一刻准备着，现在已经开始发 热，已经迫不及待地想要与命运钦定的那条肉棒紧密结合。这其实是我的一份礼物，一次让你能够得到解放的仪式，你其实清楚得很，对不对？我就是这么仁慈，而 且我会给你足够的时间，如果你有需要，哼嗯，我也可以让这房间变得更具新婚之夜的气氛一点。但是—如果你做不到，我就会毁掉他的灵魂。永远地，无法逆转 地，把你心爱的小娃娃变成—"

恶魔向掌中吹了口气，大鸟似的脸定格在一个可怖的微笑。

"—一抔无用的尘土。"

法睿安瞪着那邪恶得令人难以置信的恶魔。他脸上的血色尽数褪去，惨白如灰烬，青蓝色的艳丽双目中仍盈着泪水，目光中却燃着能将对面的恶魔烧得灰飞烟灭的怒火。

但最后火焰逐渐黯淡。

他闭上了眼睛，手指在斐尔拉瓦的手背上温柔摩挲，接着扣紧。

"我…"

他想说我拒绝。他是那样全心全意地爱着他天真懵懂的弟弟，以至于宁愿牺牲自己去保护这具小小躯体的主人，去埋葬这份永不能说出口的爱意。而他将终生承受无尽的痛苦与孤寂，以一个失败的兄长，一个无能的拯救者，一个因乱伦之欲而受到圣光惩罚的罪徒的身份…

他抚摸着斐尔拉瓦尖翘的鼻子与瘦削的脸颊。他想起他的弟弟总喜欢将脸拱进他怀里，像幼猫一样用凉凉的鼻尖磨蹭他的胸口，磨蹭得他天生富含慈悲母性的心柔软如一汪春水。

—"你会治好我的病吧，哥哥？"

他抚摸着斐尔拉瓦闭合的眼睑与雏鸦绒羽般细软的睫毛。他想起那双与他相同的青蓝色眼瞳，想起被那双无瑕无邪的眼瞳满怀憧憬地注视的每一秒。思念如野火熊熊拥抱住他的心，他的脏腑。他温柔地吻着斐尔拉瓦细瘦单薄的手背，因嘴唇所感受到的死的冰冷与僵硬而落泪。

他生于高贵的牧师家族，他的触摸可以令伤损愈合，亲吻可以令枯蕾回春。但这并非对苦修与祈祷的回报，而是天生被圣光所宠爱的结果。对于伊恩莫拉托—法睿安虔诚而不宽容的父亲而言，这份赐福反而成了对他穷尽一生所企及之力的嘲讽，一个对高阶牧师权威与地位的冲击。

圣光照亮了法睿安·光明寻求者的道路，却令他前行的每一步都踏在属于自身的阴影中。

在父亲的命令下，法睿安从有记忆时起便参与了银月城大教堂中的每一场祷告。他因咏唱圣歌而学会了说话，因抄写祷文而学会了写字。他被宣为光明之子，被称作 生命的编织者，被流传为只需要摸上一把就能祛病疗伤的人形灵药。愚钝的信徒在教堂的光瀑下敬畏地亲吻他的足尖，病重的贵族在上锁的房间里粗暴地抚摸他的躯 体。那随着成长越发俊美灿烂的容貌对他而言毫无价值，仅是加重了来自上层官员的侵扰—被他的父亲与其他高阶牧师视若无睹的，令他本能反胃的侵犯与骚扰。

当发现笑容能令他受的痛苦少一些后，法睿安学会了用温柔讨喜的微笑去包裹痛楚。他尚未学会憎恨与诅咒，也尚未了解复仇的甜美滋味。他木然微笑着为奎尔萨拉 斯的人民服务，木然微笑着接受他们的膜拜，木然微笑着吞吐吮吸高贵长者们的阳物。他松石般艳丽的青蓝色眼瞳空洞如井，直到…

直到那小小的圣光降落在他的生命中。

—"你会治好我的病吧，哥哥？"

他听见自己说：

"我…不能失去他。"

每个音节都注满了艰涩的憎恨。

缠绕着他的病痛与疲劳消失了。斐尔拉瓦在灰暗的世界里飘行着，几乎从未停留在同一个地方超过一秒—尽管在这里时间已没有意义。他兴奋地发现自己用以往百分之一的气力就能跑出比以往远百倍的距离。他是自由的。他终于自由了。

然而喜悦并未持续太久。一只巨爪强硬地抓住他的脖子，将他向反方向拖去。斐尔拉瓦挣扎着，尽管他的灵魂比生前的肉体强健敏捷得多，却仍然不是厄斯匹拉肖的对手。

"你最好别乱动，小鬼，不然我会把你就地拆散了再带回去组装，到时候哪里缺了哪里歪了我可不负半点责任。"

"带回去？你是谁？你要带我去哪儿？"

"你会知道的。"

"是哥哥让你来的吗？你是来治好我的吗？"

斐尔拉瓦仍不断抛出问题，尽管厄斯匹拉肖嘴里冒出的都是厌烦的咒骂而非回答。他欢呼着，被像扔托运包裹一样粗暴地掷向顶端的黑暗漩涡。他被分解又重组，因 重新获得了质量而飞速下坠。在下坠中斐尔拉瓦像大鸟一样展开手臂尖叫着，但他并不害怕—他从生到死都被温柔的爱簇拥，尚未识得恐惧的滋味。

接着他被接住了。强烈的光骤然溢满整个空间，刺得他睁不开眼。他闭上眼又睁开，闭上眼又睁开，影影绰绰的一切逐渐变得清明。他看见了熟悉的天花板，熟悉的吊灯，和法睿安惊喜却泫然若涕的脸。

"哥哥！"他兴奋地叫道，毫不犹豫地跳起来给了兄长一个拥抱。"我好像做梦啦，梦里我能像鸟一样飞来飞去，而且一点也不累！但是一只大乌鸦抓着我，它说要把我带回去—"

法睿安用吻堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。他从未这样热烈地亲吻过他的弟弟，即使在后者毫无防备地熟睡时，他也仅敢在那微微翘起的嘴角上轻轻停留一秒。一改往日 的克制，法睿安几乎要将斐尔拉瓦嵌进身体般紧紧拥抱着他，贪婪地舔舐吮吸那尚未完全恢复正常体温的又薄又凉的嘴唇，似乎只有将他整个吃进肚里才能平息因重 逢而于全身疯狂蔓延的爱欲之火。斐尔拉瓦惶惑但顺从地偎在法睿安胸前，他觉得这挺好玩的—直到法睿安的泪水落在他脸上。

"你哭了，哥哥？为什么在哭？"

—因为我将玷污你。

法睿安用更加温柔的亲吻作为回答。他令人放松地微笑着，接着用颤抖的手指解开了斐尔拉瓦的下装。

"哥哥？"

他命令自己不去听那困惑的声音，在对方轻微的畏缩下，将斐尔拉瓦软趴趴的阴茎吞入了口中。头顶上骤然传来倒抽冷气的声音，但他充耳不闻，伏在斐尔拉瓦腿 间，竭尽所知的一切技巧，灵巧地用唇舌与口腔逗弄着毫无经验的弟弟。如厄斯匹拉肖所言，做着曾在梦中幻想过的事，他本应因此兴奋战栗，但罪恶感始终像冰冷 的污泥般沉在心头—斐尔拉瓦会因此怨恨他吗？一定会的。他将再也无法像从前被依恋、被崇拜，被那双明亮的眼睛专注地仰望。他或许将毁了斐尔拉瓦的未来。

但前提是未来能够存在。

他想让斐尔拉瓦活下去。他必须让斐尔拉瓦活下去，无论付出什么代价，无论这是否令自己变成无法饶恕的罪人。那割开心脏、撕裂灵魂的孤独与痛苦，他无法再承受第二次。

—不。

"抱着我，斐利。"

他分开双腿跨坐在斐尔拉瓦身上，对那张因勃起而涨红了的小脸极为温柔地笑着，低语道。

"我会治好你。我…会拯救你。"

—不会有第二次。


End file.
